Comment appelles-tu?
by HeyItsMe2226
Summary: Annabeth Chase, un fille plein de potentiel, rencontre un bel inconnu par hazard près de la plage. La connection s’est vite fait ressenti au cours de cette rencontre. Les deux jeunes adolescent entre dans un jeu qui approndira leur connection. Pendant tout l’été, notre chère Annabeth essayera de trouve le prénom de notre bel inconnu. Comment leur relation va-t-elle se dévlopper?
1. Chapitre 1- La rencontre

Je vais passer mes vacances d'été dans la villa de ma mère près d'une plage. Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase et comme vous pouvez le voir ma famille est assez riche même si mais parents sont séparés. Ma mère , Athéna, est une architecte reconnue mondialement et mon père , Frédéric Chase, est un professeur d'histoire dans une école reconnue à San Francisco, mais il va bientôt être muté à New-York. Voilà la raison de ma présence sur cette plage. Mon père doit nettoyer la maison et déménager nos affaire dans notre nouvelle maison et il ne voulait pas gâcher mes vacances alors il m'a envoyé ici.

J'arrive enfin sur les lieux. Il faut dire que c'est magnifique. Ma mère a définitivement bon goût. Elle a dessiné cette maison pour notre famille, mais depuis le divorce de mes parents lors de mon 7eme anniversaire, nous ne somme plus revenue sur les lieux.

J'ai toujours apprécié la plage, car j'adore le calme qu'elle apporte et l'odeur de l'eau salée réjouit mes narines. Par contre, l'océan n'est pas ma vrai passion. Elle est juste un endroit rempli de souvenirs heureux. J'adore dessiner c'est ma plus grande passion. Je doit tenir ce fait de ma mère, car plus tard je veux également devenir architecte. Mon plus grand rêve est de construire un bâtiment qui dura plus de 100 ans.

Je suis allée porter mes bagages dans ma chambre. Je décide par la suite d'aller sur la plage me promener et faire quelque croquis près de la mer. Je prend alors un petit sac à dos et met mon cahier de croquis, mes crayons et ma casquette porte bonheur à l'intérieur.

J'ai trouvé le coins parfait pour dessiner. Le paysage est magnifique. On peux apercevoir un bateau au loin et l'eau était tellement claire que nous pouvons voir le reflet du soleil sur celle-ci. Je commençait à gribouiller sans prendre compte de la notion du temps.

Mon croquis était presque qu'achevé, mais je senti quelqu'un me pousser. Il ne m'a pas blessé, mais je suis toute trempée par sa faute. Je lève les yeux pour crier dessus le fautif, mais lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, je me suis perdue dans ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu océan, un mélange parfait entre le bleu et une petite teinte de vert.

 **Inconnu** : Désolé, est-ce que tu t'es fait mal?

 **Annabeth** : N-non, je suis juste trempé, mais je vais bien.

 **Inconnu** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir pousser. Mon ami m'a poussé mais lorsqu'il a vu que je t'es rentré dedans il s'est enfuit alors je m'excuse de sa part.

 **Annabeth** : Non, t'en fait pas.

Ce cher inconnu était vraiment beau et le mot est faible. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé en bataille, mais ça lui allait vraiment bien. Le vent s'est levé et je frissonnais, car j'étais entièrement mouillé.

 **Inconnu** : Tiens prend mon sweat. C'est quand même de ma faute.

 **Annabeth** : Merci, mais comment vais-je te le remettre?

 **Inconnu** : Je vais te donner mon numéro, mais de toute façon j'habite près d'ici alors je suis tout le temps sur cette plage alors...

 **Annabeth** : D'accord, c'est quoi ton nom? Le mien c'est Annabeth

 **Inconnu** : Disons que c'est à toi de le découvrir Annabeth.

Annabeth: Mais ce n'ai pas juste et pourquoi fait-tu ça?

 **Inconnu** : Je ne sais pas disons que j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre nous deux.

 **Annabeth** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

 **Inconnu** : Une intuition. Faisons un marché.

 **Annabeth** : D'accord, tu m'intrigue. Mais je vais te donner un nom provisoirement.

 **Inconnu** : Comme quoi par exemple.

 **Annabeth** : Humm... Puisque tu m'a foncé dedans et je déduis par ton linge que tu adore l'eau. Je vais t'appeler Cervelle d'algues.

 **Cervelle d'algues** : D'accord, alors voici le jeu. Si tu découvre mon nom d'ici là fin de l'été, je t'accorderais un vœu.

 **Annabeth** : Et si j'échoue?

 **Cervelle d'algues** : Ça sera à toi de m'accorder un vœu.

 **Annabeth** : D'accord, prépare toi à perdre mon cher.

 **Cervelle d'algues** : J'attends de voir cela, ma chère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens confortable autour de lui. Il me rassure et il m'amuse. Je viens de le rencontrer, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

 **Annabeth** : Ok, alors on se rejoint ici demain à 10:00.

Cervelle d'algues: D'accord, Puit de sagesse.

 **Annabeth** : Puit de sagesse?

Cervelle d'algues: Oui, tu m'a donné un surnom alors fallait bien que je t'en trouve un également.

 **Annabeth** : Je comprend mais-

 **Cervelle d'algues** : Car j'ai l'impression que tu est une fille qui possède une intelligence surdimensionnée et qui a toujours raison.

 **Annabeth** : Je ne te contredis pas. À demain, Cervelle d'algues.

 **Cervelle d'algues** : À demain, Puit de sagesse.

 _ **Bonjour, c'est ma première histoire alors soyez indulgent svp. Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre. Le deuxième s'en vient bientôt**_.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Messgaes

Je me demande comment s'appelle-t-il. Pourquoi fait-il cela? J'ai tellement de question sur son sujet et non seulement sur son nom, mais également sur lui. Je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme lui, j'espère que je ne vais pas faire la même erreur une deuxième fois. Je ne veux plus souffrir en particulier si c'est à cause d'un garçon.

Je décide après une longue session de question intensive à moi-même de lui laisser une chance. Je veux dire tout le monde à droit d'avoir un chance dans la vie n'est-ce pas? Je sais pas c'est quoi ce sentiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va boulversé le cours de ma vie en bien ou en mal.

Je réfléchis longtemps sur le sujet, mais mon ventre affamé m'a sorti de mes pensées. Je commence à aller voir mon portable pour voir si les filles m'ont envoyé quelque chose. Effectivement, elles m'ont envahi de question et elles me racontaient comment je leur manquais en ce moment même si on va se revoir la semaine prochaine, car elles vont passé l'été avec moi dans cette maison.

Piper McLean, une de mes amies proche, n'a pas pu venir à cause de son père. Il n'était pas très souvent présent près de Piper, mais cette semaine il s'est libéré spécialement pour passer du temps avec elle. Talia Grace, mon amie d'enfance, devait rester chez elle pour un question d'organisation alors elle va venir dans deux jours. Pour ce qui conserne Hazel Levesque, elle avait un problème à régler alors elle va arrivé au même moment que Piper.

Je lis les messages...

Piper: Annabeth!!!! Tu nous manque BEAUCOUP!!!!

Talia: Je te vois dans deux jours Beth.

Hazel: Chanceuse moi et Piper, on doit attendre une semaine.

Piper: Oui, je suis désolée. Je voulais venir mais...

Talia: Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure qu'elle comprend. Ton père n'est pas souvent là. Il faut tu en profite.

Hazel: Je sui d'accord et moi aussi je suis désolée, mais c'est un cas important.

Talia: On va être réunies la semaine prochaine alors arrêtez de vous en faire.

Annabeth (qui apparaît de nulle part): Talia a raison, même si vous me manquez. Je ne suis pas triste parce qu'on se voit dans une semaine.

Hazel: T'es très gentille Annabeth. Tu me manque aussi.

Piper: J'attend avec impatience nos retrouvailles.

Talia: Retrouvailles?? C'est pas un peu trop intense ton affaire.

Piper: Non, une semaine c'est énorme loin des gens qu'on aime.

Annabeth: Piper, tu vas pas mourrir. Hey, je sais comment vous remonter le moral.

Hazel: Comment?

Annabeth: J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Piper: OMG!!!!!

Piper: OMG!!!!

Piper: OMG!!!!

Piper: C'EST QUI? EST-CE QU'IL EST CHAUD? COMMENT C'EST ARRIVÉ? RACONTE MOI TOUT!!! EST-CE QU'IL EST CHAUD?!!

Talia: Laisse lui le temps de parler eeeh je veux dire écrire.

Piper: Ok girls, FACETIME NOW.

On s'appelle toutes et je leur explique l'histoire en entier. Piper était aux anges, Talia était intéressée, mais pas plus et Hazel essayait de calmer Piper, mais elle aussi voulait en savoir plus. On a parler de ma rencontre avec Cervelle d'algues et je leur est également dit combien il était chaud (sérieusement à tomber par terre$ pendant une demi-heure. Soudainement au cours de ma discussion avec les filles, je reçois un message d'un numéro inconnu.

Talia: C'est qui?

Annabeth: Je sais pas, un numéro inconnu.

Piper: OMG, c'est sûrement lui.

Annabeth: Peut-être, je sais pas.

Talia: Demande lui.

Hazel: Mais fais attention si c'est pas lui, mais un pervert bloque le immédiatement.

Piper: Je suis sure que c'est lui et non un pervert.

Annabeth: Mais si c'est lui je lui dit quoi.

Piper: Hey qui est tu? Ça serait bien pour commencer.

Annabeth: T'as raison, mais je vais lui texter et après je vais vous envoyer la convo ok?

Piper: Promis??

Talia: Je pense pas que tu lui donne le choix.

Hazel: D'accord avec Talia.

Annabeth: Oui, promis.

Je quite ma conversation avec les filles et j'ouvre celle de cet mystérieux inconnu.

 **Annabeth** : Bonjour, mais qui êtes-vous?

 **Inconnu** : Pour un Puit de Sagesse, t'es pas très perspicace.

 **Annabeth** : Je savais que c'était toi, mais c'était juste un texte pour voir si t'étais pas un pervert. Attend je vais t'ajouter dans mes contacts.

Je suis entrain d'enregistrer son numéro dans mes contacts. Je lui donne le nom de « Cervelle d'Algue ». Je lui ai mis deux emoji (le feu, un poisson et le smiley avec les yeux en cœur) parce qu'il est chaud, attirant et qu'il a une cervelle d'algues.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ok, moi c'est fini. Je t'ai enregistré comme Puit de Sagesse, mais si je connais ton nom.

 **Annabeth** : À propos de ça, je pense toujours que c'est pas juste.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ah, c'est la vie. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas découvrir mon identité.

 **Annabeth** : Est-ce que je peux avoir un indice.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ok, disons trois questions par jours et je décide si je vais répondre ou non.

 **Annabeth** : Ok.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : J'imagine que tu vas me poser ta première question.

 **Annabeth** : Oui effectivement. C'est quoi la première lettre de ton nom?

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Mon nom commence par un P, c'est la seule lettre que je te donne.

 **Annabeth** : Ok, alors deuxième question.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Déjà!

 **Annabeth** : Oui, alors. Est-ce que c'est un nom commun.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Non. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a le même nom que moi.

 **Annabeth** : Et la dernière, c'est...qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la vie?

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : En quoi cette question va t'aider?

 **Annabeth** : En rien, c'est jusque je veux apprendre à te connaître.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ok, mais est-ce que je peux te poser des questions pour te connaître également?

 **Annabeth** : Si je dit oui, tu vas répondre à ma question?

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Bien sûr, alors?

 **Annabeth** : C'est d'accord.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Plus tard, je veux étudier en biologie marine pour être comme mon père, un biologiste renommé en biologie marine. J'adore la mer et tout ce qui concerne l'eau alors je veux rester près de l'eau pour mon métier.

 **Annabeth** : Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est très impressionnant. Je trouve que ça te vas bien quand même.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Merci, alors je te retourne la question. Que veux-tu voudrais devenir plus tard?

 **Annabeth** : Je veux devenir une architecte. Mais pas n'importe quel une grande architecte comme ma mère. Mon plus grand rêve est de construire quelque chose qui va durer 1000 ans.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ça te va très bien, je trouve et je vois qu'on a des points communs tous les deux.

 **Annabeth** : Ouais et je sens que l'on en a plus qu'on le pensent et aussi c'est quoi cette expression.

Annabeth: Si tu veux.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Place de rencontre?

 **Annabeth** : Je serais présente.

 **Cervelle d'Algue** : Ok à demain, mon chère Puit de Sagesse.

 **Annabeth** : À demain, ma cervelle d'algues.

 ** _Allo, voici la suite. Mon histoire va encore avoir quelque chapitre mais c'est sure qu'elle ne aura moins que vingt. Alors les prochains chapitres sont pour bientôt. Adios, See y'a, Bye._**


End file.
